fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Zodiac Precure!
Gallery Akikodenkoucasual2.png|Akiko Denkou Casual look. The civilian form of Cure Leo. Amayaarinanewlooksgemflash2.png|From left to right: Amaya Amaterasu and Arina Amaterasu. They are also known as Cures Aries and Virgo respectively. Aliannasafir.png|Civilian form of Alpha Sapphire known as Alianna Safir. Maddiewcivilian.png|Human form of Delta Emerald known as Maddie Wantsit. Queenophiuchusbattlemode.jpg|Queen Ophiuchus in Battle Mode. Chisamegenshukucasual2.png|Civilian form of Cure Libra known as Chisame Genshuku. Zodiacfairyhumanforms.png|Fairy Cures in human form. From left to right: Kaze/Kazumi, Nari/Kaminari, and Umi/Narumi. ZodiacPrecureFairyCures.png|Cure Mode of the Zodiac Fairies. Center right: Cure Sagittarius, upper right: Cure Gemini, Lower right: Cure Taurus. ZodiacCureFormsVer3a.png|Human Cures of the Zodiac Team: Top Left Row: Cure Scorpio and Cure Libra, Bottom Left: Cure Cancer and Cure Aries, Center: Cure Leo. Upper Right: Cure Aquarius and Cure Capricorn, Lower Right: Cure Virgo and Cure Pisces. kasumiyawacasual2.png|Civilian Form of Cure Aquarius known as Kasumi Yawa. sayomisunacasual2.png|Civilian Form of Cure Scorpio known as Sayomi Suna. cureccapricornversiononeandtwo.jpg|Left to Right: Cure Capricorn Ver 1, Hoshiko Kita, and Cure Capricorn Ver 2. alphasapphire.jpg|Alpha Sapphire. Cureccancerversiononeandtwo.jpg|From Left to Right: Cure Cancer Ver 1, Izumi Amaterasu-Haruko, and Cure Cancer Ver 2. deltaemerald.png|Delta Emerald. queenandromeda.jpg|Queen Andromeda. zodiaclogo.png|Zodiac Precure! Logo oliviaruvier.png|Olivia Ruvier the Civilian form of the Eclipse Kingdom General Omega Ruby. omegaruby.jpg|Omega Ruby, one of the Eclipse Kingdom Generals. zodiacmovieposter.png|Zodiac Precure The Movie! Poster. zodiaclogo2.png|Zodiac Logo with all Twelve Cures in it. Zodiac Precure! is a Fanseries and Role-Play Series created by the Fan Fiction Writer/Role-Player Cure Leo about Akiko Denkou and her friends and their adventures as the Zodiac Precure Team. It's one of the few Precure Teams that consists of more than the normal three to six members. In fact there are twelve members to this team. It will also include Cameo appearances by Canon Precure Teams and Fancure Teams of Cure Leo's friends(With permission of course)This Series also has some Spin Offs that take place in the second half of the Series. They all take place after the Zodiac Crystal Trial Arc. All twelve Zodiac Cures get new transformation items and new transformation phrases. History Long ago in a far away land there was the Fairy Kingdom of Climatopia. It was a peaceful land where all the Weather Patterns on Earth originated. For a long time, the land thrived. There was the King and Queen of Climatopia that had two beautiful daughters, Princess Amaya Hikari Amaterasu of Climatopia and Princess Arina Luna Amaterasu of Climatopia. Along with the king, queen, and Princesses there lived three female Fairies. Kaze-the green sparrow Fairy of Wind, Umi-the blue seagull of water, and Nari-the pink robin of lightning. They also lived double, no triple lives of human citizens of Climatopia, and Zodiac Precure along with the Princesses. The Princesses and Fairies have the mantles of the following Cures: Cure Aries(Amaya), Cure Virgo(Arina), Cure Taurus(Kaze/Kazumi), Cure Sagittarius(Umi/Narumi), and Cure Gemini(Nari/Kaminari). It is said that there is another Climatopian Princess, but only the Fairies and possibly Princess Amaya and Princess Arina know about her. Yes not even Queen Andromeda knows about a third Princess, at least that's what she wants people to think. None of the other Climatopian Citizens know of a third Princess. Rumor has it that the third Princess is in the Japanese Town of Aurakako hiding among the Zodiac Precure Team. Plot In Climatopia, peace reigned for a long time, until one day Queen Ophiuchus and her Eclipse Kingdom attacked. The time period of peace abruptly ended. Little is known about how long peace reigned, but on a beautiful day all was lost and Princess Arina was captured and corrupted and became the second in command of the Eclipse Kingdom. She also became known as Cure Eclipse Virgo. The four Cures fought valiantly but failed in the end. This all happened four years before story/RP Time. Two years before story/RP time, the Zodiac Precure Team grew by four members. Akiko Denkou/Cure Leo, now age sixteen the Cure of Lightning, Chisame Genshuku/Cure Libra, also now age sixteen Cure of Gravity. Kasumi Yawa/Cure Aquarius age sixteen, Cure of Water, and finally Sayomi Suna/Cure Scorpio also age sixteen Cure of sand. Amaya/Cure Aries is the Cure of Weather, and Arina/Cure Virgo is the Cure of Earth and grass. The Fairy Cures are as follows: Kaze/Kazumi/Cure Taurus age seventeen in human form, Cure of Strength/Wind/Steel; Umi/Narumi/Cure Sagittarius age sixteen in human form: Cure of Ice and Archery; Nari/Kaminari/Cure Gemini: Cure of Mimicry(just her own Cure Team and select few other). The first seven episodes serve as an introductory Arc and consists of multiple flashbacks and a massive battle between the Cures of Climatopia and Eclipse Virgo. Also in Episode Seven, two more Zodiac Cures are introduced. When all is said and done, the twelve Zodiac Cures must come together and defeat the Eclipse Kingdom before the Earth is forever engulfed in Severe, Deadly, and Destructive Weather. Zodiac Precure! Fan Fiction and RP The Series opens up when the team is 16 years old. Here is where you can find the first six episodes of Zodiac Precure! The first six episodes open up in present time and flashback two years to when the four human members of the Zodiac Team first got their powers. Zodiac Precure Story!(Episodes 01-06): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11478165/1/Zodiac-Precure Zodiac Precure RP!(Episodes 07-48): http://realmsofeternity.proboards.com/thread/85/zodiac-precure-rp Zodiac Precure! Additional Info: The series will also consist of Cameo Appearances by Canon Cures and Fancures created by friends of his(With permission of course). CureRay and cure waffle also have characters in the RP and in the story Characters Zodiac Cures Akiko Denkou/Cure Leo: Akiko Denkou is the leader of the Zodiac Team. Her theme is pink/sub-white. She is a very dependable person always willing to do the best she can no matter what the situation.Outgoing, friendly, flirty, and cares a lot about her friends and teammates whether they be in sports or as Cure Leader of the Zodiac Precure Team. Unlike the bulk of the Pink Cures, she is athletic. However she is an average student at best. She is frequently tutored by her best friend since childhood Chisame Genshuku also known as Cure Libra.Her Alter Ego is Cure Leo who's color theme is Pink/Sub White. When she introduces herself, she says this: Guided by the Light of Regulus, Cure Leo! Chisame Genshuku/Cure Libra/Omega Libra(Fancure All Stars RP Exclusive): Grew up in Aurakako with Akiko/Leo, Kasumi/Aquarius, and Sayomi/Scorpio. Became a Cure at age 14. Is Childhood friends with Akiko/Cure Leo and frequently tutors Akiko since Akiko is more Athletic than Academic. Became a Cure shortly after being targeted by the Dark Weather Gem Brigade and turned into a monster. Has been best friends with Akiko/Cure Leo since the two of them could walk. Her theme color is White/Sub Pink, her alter ego is Cure Libra. As Cure Libra she introduces herself as: Balancing the Gravity of right and wrong, Cure Libra! Fancure All Stars RP Exclusive form Omega Libra: Libra got separated from the rest of the group trying to investigate the cause of the disappearance of all the Canon Cure Teams. Queen Ophiuchus approached her and talked her into joining her cause to maintain balance between good and evil. Queen Ophiuchus said that with the lack of evil in the world, this world will be destroyed so she is needed to help destroy all the Fancure Teams. When she refused, Queen Ophiuchus actually summoned the Constellation Ophiuchus- The Snake Charmer and used the Snake part of the Constellation to poison Libra's Heart with Darkness in order to get her to work for the Eclipse Kingdom as well as help to capture all the Canon Cure Teams. Now as Omega Libra armed with the Red Orb along with her Cure Libra Powers, the Fancures and their allies are in deep trouble! Kasumi Yawa/Cure Aquarius: For the most part Kasumi is quite the Tsundere person. She doesn't get along very well with people at first and is kind of put off by them. She is the artistic one of the group because she likes to draw her own Manga and writer her own Fan Fiction. She also really loves to Role-play whether it be in live action or on the computer over the Internet. Her biggest strengths are her art and her ability to think on the fly. Her biggest weaknesses are that she tends to jump to inaccurate conclusions and tends to be Tsun Tsun toward her teammates from time to time. She however is a very valuable member of the team, she draws up the strategies sometimes and Sayomi puts them into action. She is really close to Sayomi. She transforms into her Alter-Ego Cure Aquarius. When she introduces herself in her Cure form, she Introduces herself as: Guardian of the Life-Bringing Waters, Cure Aquarius! Sayomi Suna/Cure Scorpio: Sayomi is a mild-mannered, a little more than average student. She is Kasumi Yawa's/Cure Aquarius best friend. She is the voice of reason of the Zodiac Team. She's very soft-spoken and is a bit better at Academics than Akiko/Cure Leo is. Her biggest strengths are her mild-mannered attitude and calm demeanor, her biggest weaknesses are the same as he biggest strengths. However, she is the one that finds herself having to bring Umi/Narumi/Cure Sagittarius and Kasumi/Cure Aquarius down to earth when they get that Tsundere attitude. Her theme colors are red and white, and her Cure Alter Ego is Cure Scorpio. When she transforms, she introduces herself as: The light of Antares is with you, Cure Scorpio! Princess Amaya Hikari Amaterasu/Amaya Amaterasu/Cure Aries: Amaya doesn't talk much because she's shy. Despite the fact that she got her little sister Arina back with the help of all the Zodiac Team, she still blames herself for Arina being captured and corrupted. However, since she has gotten her sister back, she is less likely to blame herself for the way her sister was when she was under the control of the Eclipse Kingdom. Strengths: No matter what she thinks of herself, she is a very good big sister. She searched for her little sister for four long years never giving up hope that she would be returned to her and the team. She is very close to Arina because of everything the two have been through together. Weaknesses: Tends to be shy and less than confident in herself. Not much of a talker unless she's trying to keep her sister Arina from getting in trouble again. She transforms into her Cure Alter Ego known as Cure Aries with a Theme Color of Purple. She introduces herself with this saying: Glorious princess of nature's forces, Cure Aries! Princess Arina Luna Amaterasu/Arina Amaterasu/Cure Eclipse Virgo/Cure Virgo: Forced to flea Climatopia with her sister Princess Amaya Hikari Amaterasu/Amaya Amaterasu/Cure Aries, she got separated from them while she was fleeing. She was one of the chosen warriors to bear the mantle of a Cure. She was chosen to take on the mantle of Cure Virgo, but left the castle before she was given the amulet. In a panic, Kaze dropped the Virgo Amulet that was meant for Arina anyway. Arina's hairstyle is almost an almost exact duplicate of her older sister's in Cure Form and Civilian form. She was captured by the Queen Ophiuchus and the Eclipse Kingdom that took over Climatopia and was brainwashed. What did the villains use to turn her? Her sudden taste for revenge against her older sister and the Fairies. However, before she was allowed to exact this revenge, Queen Ophiuchus found her Cure-Ket and infused it with dark energy. Once it was infused with Dark Energy, it was given to the now evil Princess Arina. For four years Arina was forced to fight her sister and the Fairies until one day there was a battle and eventually, Cure Eclipse Virgo was no more and she joined her sister and the rest of the Zodiac Team in battling evil as Cure Virgo. Her Alter Ego is Cure Virgo, her them color is green and her Introduction Phrase is: Protecting the galaxy with the light of Spica, Cure Virgo! She also changed drastically after she was turned back to normal. Once Arina was freed from the Eclipse Kingdom's influence she became a very valuable member of the Zodiac Team. She is really close to her sister as well as the rest of the Zodiac Team. Her big sister Amaya and the Zodiac Fairies she is the closest to. She has some good traits and bad traits. Her strengths include loyalty, helpfulness, friendliness and always looking at the bright side of the darkest situation. Her weaknesses include being excitable and raring to go all the time. She loves making new friends, but her assertiveness sometimes gets her into a lot trouble. Princess Izumi Celestia Amaterasu/Izumi Amaterasu-Haruko/Cure Cancer(Created by CureRay): Izumi was the final born Princess of Climatopia. She was very graceful and kind, and seen as the perfect Princess. However, one day, when she was three years old, she was tempted by the Eclipse Kingdom to leave Climatopia, and not have to worry about the stress of being royalty. Being young and naive, Izumi believed this would be good, and fell for it. The Eclipse Kingdom then sent her to Earth, erased Izumi’s and the whole of Climatopia’s memories of the young princess. Izumi was brought up by the Haruko’s, a rich and graceful family located in Aurakako. Yume Haruko and her husband raised her as if she was their own. She had many maids and butlers, really posh lessons, and the best everything. Izumi really appreciated this, but when she was 14, she asked if she could possibly go to Aurakako Academy, to make some friends. Her “parents” agreed, and she was really happy and grateful. The day before she was to transfer, she saw a battle take place, and began to wish that she could be a Precure. The locket that she was given when she was a child began talking to her, telling her about her true family, and how she could be a Precure. She then did so, but found it very hard to believe that she was a princess, though after a few weeks, she began to accept it. Her Alter-Ego is Cure Cancer with a Theme Color of Silver and White. She introduces herself as: The moon that illuminates the dark night, Cure Cancer! Izumi to this day, still remains naive. She often thinks things will end up the exact opposite way they do, and doesn’t notice some of the most obvious things ever. She’s also shy, and awkward, due to the lack of social interaction she had when she was young. She also has a fairly weak body, and is known to collapse a lot and gain fevers easily, though she’s gained a bit more control over this as she’s grown up. However, she always tries her best, and is really really intelligent. She's also elegant, graceful and kind. Disclaimer: This Information about Princess Izumi/Izumi Amaterasu-Haruko/Cure Cancer is property of CureRay. She is the real genius behind this character, CureLeo doesn't own her at all, CureRay does! Hoshiko Kita/Cure Capricorn(Also Created By CureRay): Hoshiko is the eldest child of the Kita family, and goes to Aurakako Academy. She has four siblings, the one she’s closest to being Poppy. However, she doesn’t get along with her other sister, Hime. One day, when she had an argument with Hime, she ran off, and found a golden light. This golden light turned into an orange star shaped locket, with the symbol for Capricorn on it. She didn’t realise what it meant though, and started wearing it as a normal locket. One day, a year after she found it, she was out shopping, when the shopping district was attacked. Hoshiko was about to run away, when the locket started talking to her, and told her to become a legendary warrior and fight against the monsters. Her Alter Ego is Cure Capricorn, she introduces herself as: The sun that brings everyone light and warmth, Cure Capricorn! The first thing that stands out about Hoshiko is her massive ego. She thinks she’s amazing at everything. Seriously. Though while it’s mostly a weakness, it can also be a strength at times. Another weakness is that she’s really stubborn. She won’t take no for an answer, well, unless she wants no, which means she won’t take yes for an answer. However, the role of “onee-chan” has made her very caring and protective of her family and friends. She's also energetic, smart, and outgoing. Disclaimer: This Information about Hoshiko Kita/Cure Capricorn is property of CureRay. She is the real genius behind this character, CureLeo doesn't own her at all, CureRay does! Tammy/Cure Pisces(Created By: Cure Waffle): Little to nothing is known at this time about the Mysterious Tammy/Cure Pisces because she rarely shows up unless the Zodiac Team is in a pinch and needs her help. Not even her Introduction Phrases is known. Her Cure Alter Ego is Cure Pisces, the Cure of Nature and Change. More information will be added once it's made available. Disclaimer: Any information that is added to Tammy/Cure Pisces is not property of CureLeo, but property of Cure Waffle! Mascots Nari/Kaminari Denkou/Cure Gemini: Nari, known in human form as Kaminari, is a Royal Fairy from the Kingdom of Climatopia. She was forced to flee with Kaze, Umi, and Princess Amaya after Princess Arina disappeared and was corrupted. She currently lives with Akiko, but she is the Fairy partner of both Akiko and Chisame who are also known as Cure Leo and Cure Libra. Her Alter Ego is Cure Gemini Her Theme colors are Pink and white, she introduces herself as: Guardian of the Zodiac Skies, Cure Gemini! Umi/Narumi Denkou/Cure Sagittarius: Umi/Narumi/Cure Sagittarius is a Fairy from the land of Climatopia. She was forced to flee her home just like Amaya/Cure Aries, Arina/Cure Virgo/Cure Eclipse Virgo, Nari/Kaminari/Cure Gemini, and Kaze/Kazumi/Cure Taurus. She is a Tsundere just like Kasumi Yawa/Cure Aquarius. She also has qualities of Sayomi Suna/Cure Scorpio. She is looking forward to the day where her friend Princess Arina Luna Amaterasu/Cure Eclipse Virgo/Cure Virgo becomes good again. She attends school as a human with Akiko and the rest of the Zodiac Team, but she spends most of her time with Akiko at her house in her Fairy Form which is that of a blue seagull. Umi/Narumi was one of the original warriors chosen by Queen Andromeda to wield Precure Powers. As her Alter Ego Cure Sagittarius, she introduces herself as: Icy Archer of the Zodiac Skies, Cure Sagittarius! Kaze/Kazumi Denkou/Cure Taurus: Kaze is a very protective type of being. She prides herself on protecting the ones she loves, especially Princess Amaya and her friends. She is very reliable in the protection department. She is like a big sister to Amaya and still blames herself for the disappearance and corruption of Princess Arina. Though Arina is back to where she was meant to be, she still feels responsible for everything that happened to Princess Amaya and Princess Arina and how hard it was for them to be separated for so long. She was the first Climatopian Fairy to receive Precure Powers. Strengths: Very reliable when it comes to protecting the people, places and things she loves. Never let's anyone down. Weaknesses: Still sees herself as a less than stellar Cure and protector since she still blames herself for the disappearance and corruption of Arina four years ago. She is also the oldest of the Zodiac Precure Team with a them color of Light Green. Her alter ego is Cure Taurus. She introduces herself as: Defending the Zodiac Skies with strength and poise, Cure Taurus! Allies Alana Amaterasu/Queen Andromeda: Queen Andromeda is a loving caring mother that always does whats best for her children and her Kingdom. Her good points are: A caring mother, a loyal Guardian, very easy to get along with. Her bad points: Well she doesn't have very many bad points except she tends to forget the birthdays of her daughters and the Fairy Cures. Eclipse Kingdom Ophelia Amaterasu/Queen Ophiuchus: She has no good traits at the moment, she is Sadistic, Power Hungry and wants to destroy the Earth and take it over like she did with the Eclipse Kingdom. Jealousy and rage drove her to fall into darkness and takeover the Kingdom of Climatopia. Queen Ophiuchus was born in the kingdom of Climatopia as Ophelia Amaterasu the eldest daughter of the Amaterasu family. When she came of age to takeover the Kingdom of Climatopia, she refused to abide by the laws of the land that were created by her Ancestors and cast out. After that, her younger sister Queen Andromeda was given the Kingdom of Climatopia. One day as she was walking contemplating how she could get revenge on her little sister, she sat under a tree and ended up falling asleep. The Snake Charmer Ophiuchus appeared in front of her in a dream and offered her redemption. This would occur only if she were to let Ophiuchus takeover her body. Accepting the chance a redemption she fell into darkness and conquered and took over most of the kingdom of Climatopia Alianna Safir/Alpha Sapphire: Alianna Safir/Alpha Sapphire is a very Sadistic Villain. She hates all things good and just. She wants to flood as much land as she can. Her strengths include stealthiness, cunning, and ability to manipulate weather. Her weaknesses include electricity, Grass, and wind. She has yet to complete a mission for her Queen. Ever since Eclipse Virgo got Purified, she's been the number two general underneath Queen Ophiuchus. Her real name is Alianna Safir. Back in Climatopia, she was the original one that was to be given the Cure Aquarius powers. However, the minute she was given the mantle of Cure Aquarius by Queen Andromeda, she started abusing that power and causing more havoc and harm than help. It got to the point where she didn't care anymore and she ran away from the Zodiac Palace and went into hiding in the woods. Queen Ophiuchus found her eventually and promised her power and vengeance against the Zodiac Team and Queen Andromeda. She will not rest until the entire Zodiac Team is destroyed, starting with the Climatopian Royalty and their fairies! Olivia Ruvier/Omega Ruby: Omega Ruby also known as Olivia Ruvier is a cold, calculating girl that sees Chisame/Cure Libra as a rival of sorts. Unlike Chisame, she is not very nice and is snobbish to everyone around her. She doesn't really have too many good traits except for maybe her being smart. Her bad traits include, but aren't limited to: Cold, unfriendly, keeps to herself, doesn't talk much at all. Olivia Ruvier used to be best friends with Akiko and the earthling Zodiac Cures when they were younger. In fact she was childhood friends with the Earthling Zodiac Cures. Then one day, when the group was younger, they all four started hanging out with each other and ignoring Olivia all together, broken hearted and down on herself she ran away never to be heard from again, until she appeared as Omega Ruby when she attacked the Zodiac Team that had yet to add Aquarius and Scorpio. She was the one that targeted Kasumi and Sayomi at even though they don't know that for sure, she disguised herself as male to throw the two off. After Cure Eclipse Virgo took over due to Omega Ruby's Failure, she was stripped of her powers and returned to her normal self. In the Zodiiac Precure! RP, which is a continuation of the Fan Fiction, she regains her powers after Cure Eclipse Virgo is returned to normal when she finds the Red Orb in the forest near the Eclipse Palace. This time she doesn't have to disguise herself as a male. In the Fancure All Stars RP, she regains her powers after the Red Orb is separated from Omega Libra and finds the Red Orb in the forest near The Eclipse Palace. Note: She is actually human. Maddie Wantsit/Delta Emerald(created by my friend Sportsnutd): Maddie was born into a rich family and from day one was given whatever she wanted and the best playroom money could buy. As she grew, she started asking for things almost daily and got those things without question from her parents. She was homeschooled early and continued it till she was 16. Now during that time her parents died from food poisoning and Maddie was now being taken care of by her uncle Jamison who unlike her parents didn’t believe in giving in to Maddie and what she wanted. He set her up to go to a real school and Maddie of course was against it, but went anyway. She had her own connections and credit cards (Yeah her Parents forced the bank to give her them) and Maddie was now going to fix everything the way she wants it and didn’t care who she hurt or what damage she caused. Disclaimer: CureLeo doesn't own Maddie Wantsit/Delta Emerald his friend sportsnutd does. Climakami: The monsters from the Eclipse Kingdom that the Zodiac Precure Team battles. They are either brought forth by the Blue, Red, or Green Orbs. The Climakami's are usually made of people that the Eclipse Kingdom exploits the weaknesses of. Zodiac Precure! Spinoff RP's Precure All Stars: Action in Aurakako: http://realmsofeternity.proboards.com/thread/97/precure-all-stars-action-aurakako Galactic Guardians Saga: http://realmsofeternity.proboards.com/board/54/galactic-guardians-saga Galactic Guardians: http://realmsofeternity.proboards.com/thread/165/galactic-guardians Fancure All Stars DX: The Search for the Precure: http://precurekingdom.boards.net/thread/76/fancure-all-stars-search-precur AU RPs for Zodiac Precure! All Star Defenders: Fight for the Earth!: This RP is Non-Canon to the Zodiac Precure! Fanseries. It's a special RP, think OVA so it has nothing to do with the main Zodiac Precure! Story or any of the other Spin-Offs. http://animeandgamecorner.proboards.com/thread/53/all-star-defenders-fight-earth Transformation Phrases and Devices There are five different Transformation Phrases used in this Fanseries. Original Phrases: Earthling & Princess Cures: ' Akiko Denkou/Cure Leo, Chisame Genshuku/Cure Libra, Kasumi Yawa/Cure Aquarius, Sayomi Suna/Cure Scorpio, Princess Amaya Hikari Amaterasu/Amaya Amaterasu/Cure Aries, Princess Arina Luna Amaterasu/Arina Amaterasu/Cure Virgo, Princess Izumi Celestia Amaterasu/Izumi Amaterasu-Haruko/Cure Cancer, Hoshiko Kita/Cure Capricorn, and Tammy/Cure Pisces: "Let's Sparkle, Precure Zodiac Sonnet! '''Original Phrases: Fairy Cures: ' Nari/Kaminari Denkou/Cure Gemini: "Let's Sparkle, Precure Zodiac Charm!" Umi/Narumi Denkou/Cure Sagittarius: "Let's Sparkle, Precure Zodiac Jewel!" Kaze/Kazumi Denkou/Cure Taurus: "Let's Sparkle, Precure Zodiac Strength!" '''Final Phrase: All Zodiac Cures: "Let's Sparkle, Precure Zodiac Shine!" Transformation Devices: Cure-Kets- The original Transformation Devices of the nine Human Cures that belonged to Akiko/Cure Leo, Chisame/Cure Libra, Kasumi/Cure Aquarius, Sayomi/Cure Scorpio, Arina/Cure Virgo, Amaya/Cure Aries, Hoshiko/Cure Capricorn, Izumi/Cure Cancer, and Tammy/Cure Pisces. Cure-lets(Cure Charm Bracelets)- Original Transformation Devices of Nari/Kaminari/Cure Gemini. A pair of Charm Bracelets(one on each wrist. C-Rings(Cure Rings)- Original Transformation Devices of Umi/Narumi/Cure Sagittarius. A pair of Rings(one on each ring finger). Star-Shaped C-Pendant(Cure Pendant)- Original Transformation Device of Kaze/Kazumi/Cure Taurus. A chain necklace attached to a Star-Shaped Pendant(worn around her neck in human and in Fairy form) Z-Cators(Zodiac Communicators)- Current Transformation Devices of all twelve Zodiac Cures on their left wrists(also functions as portal and communications device. *All the Transformation Devices of past and present function as portal devices. . Trivia * Zodiac Precure is one of the only, if not the only fan series that ends up with twelve cures, with the three Fairies being Cures themselves. * It's one of the few series that has two form changes within the same season. * Izumi/Cancer, Arina/Virgo, and Amaya/Aries are all three sisters. * Zodiac Precure is one of a few Fanseries that consist of a story and an RPG with Spin-Off and AU RPGs.__FORCETOC__ Category:Fan Series